A l'encontre du temps
by Shikyu-ssi
Summary: Le temps est une ressource naturelle très particulière. Elle est mesurable mais indéfinie, on la dépense et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'économiser. Le temps est une fatalité. Ni Temari ni Shikamaru ne vous diront le contraire.
1. Introduction

**Le temps est une ressource naturelle très particulière. Elle est mesurable mais indéfinie, on la dépense et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'économiser. Temari, la plus jeune associée du groupe Suna, étais bien consciente de cette réalité et avait parfois du mal à s'arrêter et à se relaxer. Il fallait courir, chercher plus vite, analyser plus vite, mieux toujours mieux. Souffrant très souvent de stress, elle ne tenait jamais en place. Elle travail du matin au soir, weekend y compris. C'était probablement une habitude familiale, celle de la famille No Sabaku. Son plus jeune frère était entré en politique dès 15 ans et maintenant gouvernait sa région natale d'une main de fer (presque dans un gant de velours). Si la jeune avocate associée était dotée de capacités intellectuelles accrues, son cadet était doté de capacités manuelles exceptionnelles.**

 **Aucun No Sabaku ne pouvait être en reste, tous exceptionnels. Connaître un No Sabaku c'était bien, faire affaire avec lui encore mieux.**

 **Pour une perfectionniste ethnique comme Temari, le temps s'avère parfois cruel, et ne nous laisse que très peu de choix.**


	2. Mon temps, la source de ma vie

**_Samedi 10 Octobre_**

Temari est toujours à la recherche de perfection, jamais totalement satisfaite de son travail, ses associés, collègues de travail doivent parfois lui arracher des dossiers des mains. De nature très généreuse, elle avait décidé de s'engager dans des études juridiques. Elle et ses frères avaient fuis leur pays natal pour se réfugié dans un pays voisin à l'âge de l'adolescence sans leur tuteur. Arrivée à Konoha, la plus jeune des No Sabaku dû s'occuper de toutes les questions concernant leur migration, et demander l'asile politique. Entre les questions politiques et juridiques, la famille grandie sous tensions, la peur d'être renvoyé dans leur pays d'origine. Ayant réussi à obtenir les meilleures bourses du pays, Temari et son frère Gaara s'aventurèrent dans de longues études alors que Kankuro, le cadet, devint apprenti charpentier auprès d'un très bon professeur.

Konoha faisait partie d'une Union politique et économique regroupant des politiques communes sur les d'immigration. Grâce à la suprématie des décisions de la Cour des Droit de l'Homme de l'Union des Pays Combattants, la famille No Sabaku avait obtenu un visa résidence pour 10 ans en 2010. Maintenant bien installés dans le pays, les membres No Sabaku ne craignaient plus d'être renvoyés. Kankuro était même marié à une jeune citoyenne de Konoha. Cependant, Temari n'oubliera jamais ces années passées dans la peur pendant plus de 8 ans. Âgée maintenant de 28 ans et avocate réputée pour ses dossiers parfait, elle aide de nombreux réfugiés politiques en provenance de Suna. Le cabinet était dirigé par un autre Sunien du nom de Matara. Matara était le mentor et ami de la jeune femme, il allait bientôt lui céder sa clientèle dans quelques années. Matara s'étant spécialisé dans le monde des affaires, le cabinet était assez hétérogène mais arrivait par cette dualité à engendrer des revenus plus que correct pour soutenir la montée en puissance du cabinet.

Le téléphone de Temari vibra une fois annonçant un message. Lorsqu'elle travaillait elle ne lisait jamais ses messages personnels. Le téléphone qui avait vibré était son téléphone blanc, celui dont détenait ses amis, sa famille. S'ils avaient vraiment besoins d'elle, ils l'auraient appelée. Même si elle ne consulta pas son message, elle savait qui en était l'auteur. Elle était cependant trop occupée pour se soucier de lui, et encore moins pour le voir, enfin pour s'amuser avec lui. Son dossier sur la famille Sakyuu devrait être prêt pour la semaine suivante et quelques pièces manquait à l'appel.

L'horloge indiquait maintenant 23h09 lorsque le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, le même téléphone, le blanc. Cette vibration fit sortir Temari de sa réflection, elle jeta un regard à l'heure et se décida à partir. Elle avait promis à Kankuro qu'elle passera pour le rendez-vous mensuel familial et elle devra être en forme pour le supporter une journée entière. Elle consulta son téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres, pourquoi pas rendre visiter à ce petit enquiquineur.

Temari s'installa dans sa voiture, mit la musique et se dirigea vers la demeure de cet homme, un ami presque de longue date maintenant.

Temari ne sonna même pas à la porte de son ami, elle savait qu'il laissait toujours la porte ouverte quand il était chez lui, la flemme de fermer à clés. Elle entra et appela ce dernier. "Nara, je suis là !". Elle le retrouva devant la télévision écoutant de la musique. Les yeux presque clos, fatigué par la journée de travail mais paradoxalement aussi par l'ennui des programmes de télévisions. Quelle honte de passer des programmes aussi dégradants pour l'humanité. Les cheveux encore noué, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'invitée.

"- Tu m'étonnes, tu es réveillé ! Je n'y crois pas il est presque minuit, rappela la jeune femme.

\- Je t'attendais, alors pourquoi dormir, je savais très bien que tu allais me réveiller, termina le jeune homme."

Suite à ces mots, Temari s'installa auprès du Nara en jetant son manteau sur la chaise juxtaposé au sofa. Elle enleva sa montre lasse de penser au temps qui s'écoulait. Elle voulait simplement passer un moment agréable, sans limite de temps. Mais malgré cette envie, elle voulait que tout se passe très vite, elle était plus qu'impatiente. Après s'être mise à califourchon sur lui, elle commença subitement à l'embrasser. Le Nara soupira et s'exprima " Je suppose que tu es pressée". Il la poussa légèrement la mit debout et l'attrapa par ses jambes et l'emmena dans leur chambre, enfin sa chambre. Temari n'étais jamais affective avec lui, elle ne daignait même pas répondre à ses messages, et parfois ni même à ses questions. Se prénommant Shikamaru, le Nara connaissait assez vaguement les membres de la famille No Sabaku même si ces derniers avaient l'habitude de s'entourer de personnes venant du même milieu que lui. Shikamaru était un neurologue de l'hospital Konoge mais aussi conseiller auprès du ministère de la défense. Il fréquentait des chirurgiens, pharmacien, chercheur et la gangrène de politicien. Peu de gens cependant fréquentait réellement Shikamaru Nara, hormis sa famille et ses deux amis, Shikamaru ne laissaient personne lui rendre visite, enfin hormis Temari. La jeune avocate était brillante mais aussi assez sexy. Malgré son caractère un peu trop strict, il l'aimait bien. Il avait eu avant elle, d'autre partenaires sexuels, mais dégouté par leur manque de logique et manque d'intelligence il ne pouvait les supporter à leur réveil. Avec Temari, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Aux quelques occasions où cette dernière daignait rester quelques heures supplémentaires chez lui après leur ébats, ils discutaient politiques, entreprenariat, philosophie. Il se sentait bien et Temari aussi. Il fallut à Shikamaru plus de 4 ans pour oser entreprendre quelques gestes d'affection avec Temari qui accepta d'être son partenaire mais uniquement pour quelques moments pour partager un plaisir charnel. Temari avait été claire, très claire ! Elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans une vraie relation, elle était très occupée avec son travail et beaucoup trop stressé pour accepter le moindre stress supplémentaire de manière volontaire. Au fond cela convenait parfaitement au Nara, une relation et ce qui va avec était bien trop fatiguant pour lui qui gérait déjà deux jobs à plein temps. Dominant à tour de rôle, les deux individus étaient devenus des partenaires idéaux au lit, même si quelques différends les séparaient hors du lit, ils passaient toujours un agréable moment.

Certains soirs étaient plus agréables que d'autres. En effet, parfois l'avocate stressée se laissait poussée par l'élan de flemmardise que lui donnais son partenaire et restait avec ce dernier à discuter ou à simplement se reposer. Ce soir ce n'allait pas être le cas, elle avait des obligations familiales mentionna-t-elle en quittant la chambre du brun à peine 30 minutes après leur ébats. Le chirurgien soupira, il aurait bien aimé la voir un peu plus longtemps. Selon le jeune génie, la demoiselle se laissait envahir par le stress engendré par cette affaire, cette famille Sunienne au bord de l'expulsion. Il soupira une seconde fois lorsque la porte claqua. Il n'allait pas la revoir pour au moins 3 jours. Le silence de son appartement reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Lassé par cette atmosphère pesante, le Nara sortit de sa chambre alluma la télé et se remis sur son canapé. Quelle magnifique soirée en solitaire !


	3. Mon temps est le leur

Temari souriait déjà à peine sortie de sa voiture. Le temps était parfait, ni trop froid ni trop nuageux, pas de pluie à l'horizon. Elle sonna à la demeure familiale de son frère et la porte s'ouvra 5 secondes plus tard. Une petite femme ouvrit la porte à la sœur de son mari.

« - Alors ma belle, comment ça va ? Commença la femme souffrant d'une légère prise de poids passagère,

– Très bien, je vois que tu te portes bien et que les jumeaux ont aussi bien grandis ! Lui répondit sa belle-sœur.

– Mais entre voyons, dépose les sacs dans la salle à manger, et donnes-moi ce manteau ! »

Akasa prit le manteau de Temari et se faufila dans la pièce à droite de la porte pour aller ranger les affaires de sa belle-sœur. Maintenant qu'elle attendait le deuxième (enfin, deuxième et troisième) enfant de son frère, Akasa avait appris à mieux connaître et comprendre la sœur de son mari. Temari n'était pas très facile. Elle n'était pas trop aimable mais n'était pas non plus malpolie. Au début de leur relation avec Kankuro, Temari n'adressait que très peu la parole à Akasa. Cette dernière l'avait pendant des mois tenus une rancœur ne comprenant pas ce que Temari pouvait lui reprocher. Temari n'avait simplement pas eu le temps à accorder à ses frères et à sa famille. Temari était encore une jeune avocate pleine d'ambitions mais avec peu de crédibilité due à son expérience inexistante. Maintenant qu'elle avait pu asseoir son expertise, elle consacrer tout son temps à des affaires liés à Suna et à ses frères. Suna et sa famille lui prenait tout son temps. Même si elle était l'aînée de la famille No Sabaku, la jeune femme avait une fois confié à Akasa qu'elle était heureuse de voir son frère avoir une relation saine et des enfants puisque ceci lui semblait impossible pour elle et peut être même pour Gaara. La famille No Sabaku se devait de continuer sa belle lignée. Temari rejoint ses deux frères dans le salon et pris dans ses bras son petit neveu âgé à peine de 2 ans. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son frère et sa belle-sœur souhaitaient avoir un nouvel enfant, coup du sort deux nouveaux enfants. Kumon n'était qu'âgé de 2 ans, et il aurait peut-être du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie à 5. En étant l'aîné de sa famille, Temari avait eu un bon souvenir de son enfance mais elle se sentait parfois submergé par l'activité qu'apportait ses deux frères dans la famille, et n'avait eu que très peu de moment d'affection. De plus, la mort prématurée de sa mère lui donnait toujours un mauvais souvenir des grossesses, et voir Akasa enceinte lui donnait souvent la boule au ventre. Et si Akasa avait des complications suite à la naissance des jumeaux. Comment Kankuro allait-il faire ? Temari leva les yeux au plafond. Les avancés scientifiques sont assez bonne et la grossesse n'est plus une situation à risque pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les mois de son amant.

« Aïe ! » Kumon sortit Temari de ses pensées négatives en l'infligeant une petite claque sur le visage. « Je ne suis pas un jouet Kumon ! » Temari laissa l'enfant retrouver les bras de son père et se mit à réécouter la conversation qui avait lieu. Gaara était souvent silencieux, Temari rajoutait un mot ou deux mais c'était Kankuro qui avait toujours de belles et de mauvaises histoires à raconter.

« Temari, j'ai appris que tu avais pris le dossier de la famille Sakyuu... Tu sais bien que le dossier est très compliqué, et en raison de leurs liens avec certains politiciens, toute ce que tu fais est fortement observé par la presse locale mais aussi celle de Suna. Je pense vraiement que tu prends des risques inutiles. Gaara termina sa phrase et avala de suite une gorgée de thé, comme pour laver sa bouche de ses mots. »

Le travail. Temari n'en avait pas vraiment envie, même si souvent c'était elle qui était obsédé par le travail. Gaara s'inquiétait pour elle, elle ne savait et il avait bien raison. Étant dans le monde de la politique, Gaara pouvait voir ce qui menaçait Temari. Si le gouvernement en place à Suna le voulait, il pourrait faire appel à la Mafia Sunienne et éliminer la jeune avocate sans aucun scrupule. Cependant, elle savait que sa mort durant un dossier aussi sensible que celui de la famille Sakyuu ne laisserait pas la presse internationale sans interrogation et de plus amples enquêtes seront sûrement mené. Les hauts dirigeant de Suna pourrait même être mis en examen par la Haute Cour pénale et voir leur responsabilité pénale être engagé. Elle savait où s'arrêter et elle ne craignait pas vraiment les représailles de ses derniers. Si sa vie serait menacé d'une quelconque façon, elle continuerai son travail, sa vie était consacré à sa profession, son temps était consacré à sa famille mais aussi à ces affaires complexes liant des familles Sunienne à des conflits politiques à Suna. « Tout ira bien Gaara » répondit enfin Temari. La journée se déroula sans problème entre les cris de Kumon et les rires de ses parents, les réflexions de Gaara et les réponses de Temari.

En opposition à ce moment agréable, Docteur Nara passait une sale journée ! L'opération de son patient s'avéra encore plus complexe que ce qu'il avait prévu. Les fonctions motrices de son patient étaient en grave danger lorsqu'il reçut un appel concernant un autre patient qu'il suivait. Il avait donc dû finir plus tôt que prévu l'opération de son premier patient et arriver in extremis pour aider le neurologue qui le remplaçait pour terminer l'opération du deuxième patient. Le Nara soupirait, le dimanche c'était supposé être un jour de repos. Pourtant dans le monde de la neurologie, tout le monde sait que le cerveau ne prend jamais de pause, alors comment un chirurgien neurologue pouvait simplement y penser. La vie de ces chirurgiens était dédiée à leur patient, le temps n'était qu'une notion importante pour les personnes lambda pensait Shikamaru. Il ne pouvait jamais compter combien de temps de repos il lui restait ni combien de temps avant de finir son travail. Son temps était en réalité le temps de ses patients, tous plus galère et agréables les uns que les autres. Shikamaru était en train d'entamer sa 3ème cigarette lorsqu'une vielle femme vit apparition dans le local.

« Mon dieu, jette-moi cette merde ! Lui cria la vielle dame.

– Maman, je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui. Se plaint le jeune neurologue.

– Je sais mon fils. Allez, allons-y. »

La mère de Shikamaru s'était rapidement calmée. Elle avait eu échos de la journée de son par l'infirmière de jour lorsqu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans l'hopital. Son fils n'était pas du genre à vouloir un contact affectif avec sa mère, il l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne le rechercher et le déposer en voiture, sûrement pas pour du réconfort. Elle savait que Shikamaru l'appelait uniquement en cas d'urgence ou encore lorsqu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée au travail, entre mort et opération raté, ou journée trop stressante. La mère de Shikamaru, était une pharmacienne-chimiste connu dans le milieu. Elle était très intelligence mais savait que son fils était un pur génie et qu'elle devait lui apporter toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait. Ce dernier pouvait être facilement à bout puisqu'il ne supportait pas bien le stress. Malgré un mode de vie sujet au stress, il avait continué à garder cet air nonchalant. Shikamaru suivi sa mère, salua le personnel et sortir de l'hôpital. Assis dans la voiture de sa mère, il commença à allumer une cigarette, rapidement stoppé par sa mère. « Arrête ça tout de suite, tu fumeras en rentrant, sûrement pas dans ma voiture. Au fait, ta voiture qui la ramènera ? ». Shikamaru, obéissant, rangea l'objet de ses désirs et répondit « J'ai demandé à un collègue de la ramener en sortant du boulot, il était venu avec moi aujourd'hui au boulot ». Sa mère repris alors « Tu parles du Docteur Hyuga ? ». Il hocha la tête et posa celle-ci sur le coussin improvisé construit à l'aide de son pull. La voiture démarra direction l'appartement du Nara. Shikamaru ne souhaitait pas que sa mère reste plus longtemps à peine 10 minutes après son arrivée, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit. Face à cet abandon sa mère se mit alors en direction de la porte de sortie. Face au bordel naissant dans l'appartement, elle se mis à ranger ici et là. Une montre qui n'appartenait pas à Shikamaru fut retrouvé et placé dans un petit récipient sur la table de salon. Il voyait toujours cette jeune avocate pensa sa mère. Elle quitta les lieux peu de temps après le rangement. Son fils n'avait même plus de temps à l'accorder.


	4. Le temps à l'encontre de ton choix

_« Je refuse ! »_

Les deux amants soupirèrent. Temari, dans son bureau, fulminait de rage face à ce père de famille un peu trop chiant à son goût. Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce patient ne comprenait sûrement pas ce qu'il avait pris le temps d'expliquer.

 _Mais pourquoi sont-ils si bêtes ? Ont-ils le droit de prendre des décisions aussi bêtes pour eux mais aussi des décisions qui vont sûrement affecter toute une famille ?_

Temari en avait marre ! Elle avait mal dormi et ce mec venait l'ennuyer. Arff. Ce père de famille était beaucoup trop patriarcal et ne pensait qu'à son bien-être et pas à celui de ces enfants. Laisser le choix à ces enfants était la meilleure chose à faire, s'ils voulaient venir aussi à Konoha ils devraient avoir le droit de choisir. On décide pour ses enfants, mais avec le temps ils acquièrent leur propre volonté et doivent faire des choix important. À la fin du rendez-vous, Temari, le ventre noué, sortie de son bureau pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle avait encore ce goût désagréable dans la bouche. Elle en avait marre, tout le monde l'énervait, personne ne pouvait prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle retourna dans son bureau reprendre la recherche qu'elle avait commencé avant d'être dérangée par ces douleurs passagères.

Le neurologue venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de son patient, qu'une infirmière vint le chercher. Le patient qu'il avait traité la veille venait de se réveiller.

Cela faisait 10 jours que Shikamaru n'avait plus de nouvelle de Temari. Il était dans son bureau quand il se décida à lui envoyer un message. | « Bonjour, je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles galères, je commence à me poser des questions... » |. Au bout de 20 minutes, le téléphone du brun vibra. | « Je ne me sens pas bien à cause du dossier Sakyuu... Je passe ce soir ça te vas ? » . « Parfait »| Après ce court échange, les deux acolytes se remirent au travail attendant avec un peu d'impatience la soirée.

Temari avait décidé de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle souhait récupérer un ou deux dossier chez son amie, une détective de Konoha. Suite à leur rencontre, Temari rentra après avoir passer à la pharmacie sous la pression de son amie. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va pas bien dans sa tête cette dernière. ». Tenten, son amie et collègue, entretenait une relation avec un jeune docteur dont le nom échappé toujours à Temari. Tenten se sentait enceinte, elle voulait passer un teste de grossesse mais elle ne voulait pas le faire seule. Elle avait poussé Temari à en acheter un et qu'elles allaient toutes les deux faire le test. Temari n'en pouvait plus d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Elle prenait toute deux la pilule, et Tenten n'était pas du genre à oublier ce genre de détail. Mais Temari se souvient de ce que son amie lui avait confié, elle avait merdé en oubliant un ou deux jours de prendre cette fichu pilule. Temari s'empressa de faire le test, et pris une photo du résultat. « Deux barres ». Elle enfila son manteau prête à retrouver Shikamaru. Elle n'avait pas revu le chirurgien depuis quelques jours et commençait à sentir le manque. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment mais avec les soucis du dossier Sakyuu, elle n'avait pas envie de se poser plus de question. Elle avait le choix de s'inquiéter à ce propos mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

Arrivée dans l'appartement du brun, elle découvrit un Shikamaru affalé devant la télévision, un air un peu vide. Elle se rapprocha de lui et celui-ci la pris dans ses bras. « La petite Mina n'a pas supporté l'opération... Tout ça me soule. Tout était parfait, j'avait tout bien prévu, tout compris. Je ne, je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?.. Temari... Je, J'ai, J'ai tout fait. J'étais parfait. J'ai tout fait. ». Temari le serra dans ses bras et se cala avec lui dans le canapé. Shikamaru et Mina c'était une si mignonne histoire. La fille avait été sauvé de justesse d'une tumeur qui la rongeait depuis ses 2 ans. Maintenant qu'elle avait 5 ans, tout le monde pensait que tout ça était fini. Que c'était-il passé ? Temari n'osait rien dire. Cet enfant, elle avait commencé à l'apprécié en la voyant juste une ou deux fois. Elle était toujours souriante et en 3 ans, elle ne gardait qu'un beau souvenir de l'enfant maintenant morte. « Je dois aller à son enterrement mais je n'ai pas la force d'affronter les regards, ni ses parents ». Temari savait très bien que personne n'allait reprocher au brun quoique ce soit mais il était clair que le Nara s'infligeait à lui même la plus grosse peine et haine. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Il était 23h quand Temari gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital. Shikamaru sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers l'hôpital aux côtés de Temari. La mère du Nara et son père était aussi venu. Temari avait vu quelques fois les parents du jeune neurologue. Elle les salua de la tête lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Shikamaru l'avança vers les parents de l'enfant décédé et commença à les réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait en prenant tout sur lui. Le téléphone de Temari affichait un appel entrant. Ne pouvant croiser le regard de Shikamaru, Temari croisa celui de sa mère. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête et Temari sortit de la pièce.

« Temari, je t'ai appelé plus de 10 fois ! tu faisais quoi ! Commença immédiatement son amie

– Shikamaru a perdu un de ses patient je l'ai déposé à l'hôpital...répondit Temari.

– Temari, j'ai un problème, repris son amie après quelques secondes de silences.

– Tu as fait le test ? Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte, ça va mal se passer. Temari fini sa phrase sur un ton de représailles

– Deux barres Temari, je ne sais quoi faire.

– Ah deux barres mais moi aussi j'ai eu deux barres tout va bien. »

« Tout va bien ». Au moment où Temari prononça ses mots, un juron sortit de sa bouche. Avait-elle vu une ou deux barres ? Toujours en appel avec Tenten, elle commença à consulter ses photos. Elle avait pris une photos pour l'envoyer à Tenten mais avait oublié de regarder une nouvelle fois l'image, trop affectée l'état de son amant. « Deux barres... Tenten que dois-je faire..Je n'ai pas le choix... Je, Je... »

Temari commença à paniquer. Que faire, que faire ? Elle avait avant tout besoin de se calmer, de se cacher. Elle se mis à courir jusqu'aux portes de sa voiture. Elle entra dans celle-ci mais ne démarra pas la machine. Tenten toujours au téléphone était en train de crier au loin. Qu'allait faire la future maman ? Impossible de bouger le moindre membre Temari se figea pendant au moins 10 minutes. Elle pris ensuite la route en direction de l'appartement de son amie.


	5. Le temps contre mon choix

Merci à tous pour les commentaires. Je suis toujours en train de rédiger le début même de l'histoire. Aucune idée de ce qui se passera. Je voulais vraiment orientée l'histoire sur les émotions, le comportement de Temari. J'espère que cette facette plaira à beaucoup d'entre vous.  
Pour le Neji/Tenten tout est encore flou pour moi, j'espère pouvoir faire un chapitre sur eux bientôt.

La crise d'angoisse ou aussi appelé crise de panique se caractérise par une peur intense. Même si le risque de crise d'angoisse reste très faible, les femmes âgées entre 25 et 44 ans sont plus sujettes à ce genre de phénomène. L'origine de la crise peut être multiple et peut être liée à un traumatisme de l'enfance. Temari réunissait toutes les conditions pour faire l'expérience la plus traumatisante d'une crise d'angoisse. À peine passée le pas de porte de son amie, le rythme cardiaque de l'avocate se mit à se déchaîner. Elle avait chaud, elle transpirait, elle voulait vomir, crier, courir, sortir, rentrer. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle s'écroula à côté du canapé de son amie sur le sol dur et froid. Tenten encore sous le choc de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, souleva son amie pour l'aider à se poser sur le canapé.

Sans pour autant être médecin, la brune avait rapidement fait le diagnostic. Une crise d'angoisse. Quoi de mieux pour une jeune femme stressée 7 jours sur 7... Tenten ne put même pas entamer la conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était au téléphone. Elle avait appelé les urgences. Que faire ? La détective pris le téléphone des mains de son amie souffrant de tremblement compulsif. Elle raccrocha et commença à réconforter son amie. « Hey, Calme-toi. Tranquille, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là. Temari, respire. Ça Ira. »

Temari ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu de la même oreille. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle cette horreur, ce foutu test de merde, qui indiquait 2 barres. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le lien entre le test et les résultats du test. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait raté quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir pu rater une grossesse. Ce qui inquiétait Temari le plus ce n'était pas la grossesse, la nouvelle de la grossesse, mais plutôt le nombre de semaines d'aménorrhées. Au bout de 30 minutes, Temari s'exprima.

« Tenten, je pense être enceinte depuis plus de 2 mois, ça doit faire au moins 2 mois que je n'ai plus mes règles. Je te l'avais dit que j'avais changé de pilule il y trois mois, j'ai dû avoir un souci, ou mal la prendre... Tu imagines, et s'il était trop tard pour un avortement ». Ce mot résonna dans les têtes des deux femmes enceintes. Tenten n'avais jamais imaginé une seconde recourir à cette solution, même si rien n'était encore clair dans sa tête, l'avortement c'était hors de question. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de le faire.

« Tenten, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas tuer un pauvre bébé, ne me juge pas ! » Temari voyait bien le visage déconfit de son amie.

Un fœtus n'est pas un être humain, la loi était claire sur ce sujet, Temari n'avait pas un bébé dans son utérus, elle avait un simple fœtus prêt à être expulsé. Rien de mal, la loi l'autorise, tout allait bien. Même si Temari pensa une demie seconde à la morale dans tout ça, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour un nourrisson. Malgré son âge propice et sa situation financière convenable, un enfant n'était pas dans ses plans. Avoir un enfant pourrait bien détruire toute sa carrière, la freiner. Ses clients avaient besoin d'elle, d'une Temari en forme, prête à tout surmonter et non pas d'une Temari grossis par un ventre trop rond.

Temari sortit de ses pensées au contact des bras de son amie autour d'elle. « Je sais Temari, je sais. Je n'ai simplement pas la force de le faire. » Les deux femmes restèrent assises dans le canapé, au chaud, en s'endormant peu à peu. Temari se leva tôt le lendemain, en raison d'une forte douleur au cou. Ne jamais s'endormir dans un canapé, elle le savait bien. Elle sortit des bras de son amie et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle fit cependant demi-tour. Konoge était fréquenté par des gens qui connaissaient plus ou moins bien Temari. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas qu'on la voit aller au gynécologue. Il est vrai qu'un rendez-vous au gynécologue ne signifie pas « Être enceinte », pourtant Temari avait peur, elle était au bord de la paranoïa. Peur de la confrontation, peur des questions, peur des gens. Elle ne souhaitait simplement que s'isoler et c'est tout. Elle se dirigea alors vers le deuxième hôpital le plus proche qui était à 40 minutes de route. Temari avait décalé son seul rendez-vous du matin pour régler ses problèmes « personnels ». Temari n'employait jamais ses termes avec la secrétaire du cabinet. Temari n'avait jamais de problèmes personnels à régler à la dernière minute. Temari était toujours prévoyante mais pas cette fois se dit-elle. À peine la nouvelle dévoilée, elle en avait déjà marre. Ce fœtus commençait déjà à avoir un impact sur sa vie. Elle avait réussi à trouver un gynécologue qui ne prenait pas de rendez-vous, elle avait préalablement acheté un test de grossesse plus précis pour avoir une meilleure idée du nombre de semaine d'aménorrhée.

Le résultat tomba pour Temari, elle était réellement enceinte, et de 13 semaine et demie... Putain, le délai légal n'était pas dépassé, il était en effet de 14 semaines d'aménorrhées. Cependant, il était nécessaire que Temari passe par la procédure d'urgence, test psychologique et enfin le rendez-vous final. Temari avait une semaine surchargée, elle avait déjà commencé à annuler un rendez-vous et ne pouvais pas trop se permettre de dire oui à tous ces tests psychologique inutile. Elle n'en voulait pas du fœtus, n'est-ce pas là une bonne raison. « Vous n'auriez pas une procédure triplement d'urgence ? ». Le gynécologue soupira et tenta de réexpliquer la situation à la demoiselle. « Madame No Sabaku, vous êtes déjà dans l'impossibilité d'effectuer un avortement. Même si le nombre légal de semaine pour l'avortement n'a pas été dépassé, la procédure d'avortement doit prendre quelques jours. En suivant cette procédure même d'urgence, vous allez être hors période légale. Je ne peux pas enclencher cette procédure. Vous pouvez avoir d'autres solutions tel que l'adoption, l'accouchement sous X. Notre pays offre plusieurs solutions mais l'avortement à 13 semaines et demi, ce n'est pas une solution. Votre enfant a le cœur qui bat, il peut potentiellement survivre. Voyez tout ceci comme une bénédiction ». Une bénédiction ? Temari n'était pas croyante, cette institutionnalisation du bien, très peu pour elle. Elle demanda à consulter un autre gynécologue. En début d'après-midi, la nouvelle tomba à nouveau, Temari allait être enceinte, enfin, elle allait le rester.

Remuant tous ses méninges la Sunienne assise dans sa voiture garée dans le parking près de son travail se demandait bien comment se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Elle avait pensé aller à Suna qui proposait légalement des avortements de plus de 14 semaines d'aménorrhées. Cependant, trouver un gynécologue prêt à effectuer une procédure d'urgence, s'absenter pour quelques jours, devoir trouver une excuse, tout ceci sembler un peu compliquée à gérer pour la demoiselle. Temari n'avait pas dit un mot au futur père, pourtant principal concerné. Elle voulait expédier cette mauvaise expérience en toute discrétion, pas envie de se faire chier à vouloir expliquer quoique ce soit. Temari le savait bien que son amant était contre l'avortement de manière générale. Ils avaient eu l'occasion d'en discuter lors d'un avortement en raison d'un viol. L'une des clientes de Temari avait en effet subi une telle atrocité et le chirurgien trouvait cela normal d'utiliser une telle procédure. Il nota toutefois à la fin de leur discussion « Mais avorter parce qu'on n'a pas fait attention, c'est du n'importe quoi. En tant que médecin, pratiquer cet acte est pour moi malsain. Mon but est de préserver la vie mais sûrement pas de la brouiller ou l'anéantir. » Pour le jeune docteur en neurologie, avortement rythmait à quelques exception à un acte contre-productif dans les deux sens du terme. Le Nara malgré ses opinions convergentes sur leur relation quelque peu volatile avait gardé des idéaux très traditionnels et se voyait fonder une famille y compris le train-train qui s'y apparentait. La belle blonde sursauta au toc de sa collègue sur sa vitre. Elle abaissa la vitre et entendit la brune blablater « Temari, M. Arashi est arrivé pour son procès. Il nous a fait part d'une lettre qu'il avait reçue dans la semaine concernant... ».

Le soleil était au plus bas lorsque Temari sortit de son bureau. Elle avait décidé de sortir aux heures d'office enfin presque. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de quitter son travail avant 22h ou 23h. Aujourd'hui était bien exceptionnel, se dit la jeune blonde en tressaillant. L'hiver rentrait peu à peu et le soleil se couchait vers 6h à Konoha. Temari appréciait particulièrement cette période de l'année qui lui faisait profiter d'une journée ni trop froide ni trop chaude, avec une bonne dose d'ensoleillement. Elle soupira et entra dans son bolide, décision en tête mais les mains tremblantes de peur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps nécessaire aujourd'hui à consacrer à ses précieux clients. Elle n'était pas en situation de faire avancer leur situation alors que la sienne était au plus bas. Elle avait pris une décision, elle n'avait pas le choix, ou plutôt c'était son choix.


End file.
